1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers and, particularly to a notebook computer authorized with a touch track.
2. Description of Related Art
For security purposes, notebook computers require a password to be entered for accessing information. However, with the development of information technology, the traditional password is not sufficient for ensuring the security of information.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notebook computer that can overcome the limitations described.